


Making the Most of the Situation

by secondstringheroine



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Genderplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstringheroine/pseuds/secondstringheroine
Summary: Kon-El discovers the side-effects of pink kryptonite in the most direct way possible, and decides to make the most of the situation.





	Making the Most of the Situation

The hole punched through space with a mighty boom. Large rings undulated around the corridor with mysterious, alien function. They opened into a great rock cavern supported by pylons. It lead to a polished floor adorned with trophies of battles past. These were the first steps into a secret home of superheroes, tucked away under Mount Justice.

Robin stepped through the portal, unfazed. Fantastic technology from distant worlds had long since become mundane in his world. Like many things it was a privilege that came with working under the Justice League. It was a privilege he could take for granted.

He marched with purpose toward the conference table. Around it were chairs marked with individual emblems. His gold lined cape swished behind him. To look on him one might have noticed a brow contorted with concern, visible even through his domino mask. He stopped and he sighed.

The Boy Wonder’s call echoed through the chamber. ‘Alright, Kon! I’m here!’

Something wasn’t right. Being summoned to an empty headquarters alone was often precursor to a trap. It wouldn’t be the first time they attacked. The Secret Society of Super-Villains, the Legion of Doom, or the Injustice Gang; all found their way in at one point. He slipped a batarang from his sleeve in case.

A gust of wind blew from the upper platform, and a solitary figure levitated above the ground. ‘Geez, Rob. Loosen up, would you?’

Robin blinked. They dressed like Superboy, and spoke like him, though didn’t sound or look like him. The smirk was unmistakably Kon-El, but different. In place of the Boy of Steel was a girl with sweeping raven locks hanging above her neck. She wore fishnet stockings with a red pleated skirt and a shredded Superman tee. Top top it off she wore Kon’s patent ‘S’ leather jacket.

The Boy Wonder could hardly believe his eyes. ‘Oh no.’

She landed on the floor of the HQ, legs apart, hands on hips, and grinned. ‘Oh yes!’ she chirped. ‘Say hello to the brand new Grrrl of Steel, Connie Kent! That’s my secret identity, by the way. Don’t spread it around.’

Robin frowned, which for those who knew him was typical. ‘Kon, how did this happen?’

‘Connie,’ she retorted, ‘and it was the weirdest thing! You know kryptonite, yeah?’

‘Yes, I’m familiar with kryptonite and how it works.’

Supergrrrl giggled. ‘Well, you know there’s green kryptonite, but there’s also red kryptonite and gold kryptonite. And blue kryponite that only works on Bizarro. It turns out there’s also pink kryptonite, and nobody knew what it did before Metallo used it as a power source.’

‘And now Metallo is also a woman,’ Robin said.

‘Nope. Still a dude. A very pissed off dude since I tore off his arms and dropped him on Stryker’s Island. At first I thought the pink K was harmless, but when I woke up the next day…’

She gestured to her chest. By some miracle it had developed overnight, along with several other features. With a clinician’s sensibility Robin inspected ‘Connie’s’ form. Her jawline had softened, and her appendages were leaner. Contours rounded developing hips, and no mistaking the moderate swell of her chest. The transformation was a marvel in itself.

‘Okay,’ Robin said. ‘We can fix this. Let me make a few calls-’

‘Way ahead of you, Rob. Big Blue has Dr. Midnite and S.T.A.R Labs working around the clock, but I’m in no hurry.’

Robin found his chair around the conference table. Thanks to Impulse crossed out the bat symbol on the rear. In its place featured a symbolic ‘R’ scribbled on top with red marker.

‘So you’re comfortable like this,’ he said.

Connie shrugged. ‘I was born in a test tube. Technically I’m less than three years old. Cadmus gave me basic knowledge; speech, reading, writing, math, all that. But what they couldn’t give me was experience. I’m still only finding myself, Rob! Shouldn’t I be free to explore how the other half lives?’

‘But you could be stuck like this…’

‘Worst case scenario is Cissie, Cassie, Secret and I have something new in common,’ she said. ‘Besides…’

She sauntered toward his chair, causing the Boy Wonder to stir.

‘On no…’

Connie rolled her eyes. ‘Come on, Rob. Wouldn’t you do the same in my shoes?’

‘I’m sure I have no idea,’ he said.

The Grrrl of Steel knelt beside Robin’s seat and gently took his hand. She removed his hard leather glove and traced his fingers with her own delicate digits. ‘Come on, Tim,’ she whispered. ‘It’s because I trust you. I… I want to make the most of this.’

Robin was tempted in spite of himself. The sight of a woman with sparkling blue eyes inviting him to share an encounter was like something out of a dream. That she was the former Superboy didn't seem to matter. His mouth fell open, and he realized the sweet smell of this new body. Was she wearing perfume? Her lengthened hair smelled like apple and vanilla conditioner.

It wasn’t reason that drew them together, but the taste of her lips that locked them in place. Their kisses lapped over one another. Tongues stealing gentle licks. A part of Tim wanted to curse Connie to putting him in this position; another was thirsty for more.

Their passion burned between the conference room and the bunks. Somewhere along the way Robin discarded the extra weight of his cape. Supergrrrl lost her jacket. It was only when he bounced on the soft bed that Tim remembered himself. In the handful of romances he’d shared there came a point where he had to restrain himself. Then there was Connie, straddled on top of him, begging for the floodgates to burst.

Crossing her arms in front of her, Connie peeled off her t-shirt and flung it to the far end of the room. Tim drank in the sight of her breasts - real breasts. Small but still heavy handfuls hung from her chest, same as any other girl. Hypnotized by the swollen areola, Tim all but licked his lips for those rounded points.

Supergrrrl grinned. ‘You like them, huh? Pink K is potent stuff.’

Tim’s hand trembled as she guided it upward. The curve of his palm ran on the underside of her chest, and savored the fullness of her. Connie hummed. His touch was electric, and sent her thoughts spiraling as his thumb brushed her nipple. She pulled his hand closer, harder, but always Tim remained gentle, as though she would break.

The Grrrl of Steel paused. ‘You want this too, don’t you?’

‘I-I do,’ Tim said, ‘but... I’ve never done anything like this before…’

‘You mean I’m your first?’ Connie asked.

Tim nodded. He wasn’t ashamed of the fact. Rather he was hesitant of the sudden reality.

Connie smiled. She reached to pull the mask from his eyes. Tim didn’t resist, though his nakedness prompted a gasp.

‘You’re holding back.’

Tim’s eyes clamped shut. ‘I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.’

‘Whatever you decide is the right thing,’ Connie said. ‘There’s no way for you to screw this up, so long as your heart is in it.’

She learned down to reignite their kiss and drew his arms around her. Tim soon found his confidence. Gentle strokes down Connie’s back turned to the hungry pawing of her shoulders. Soon they turned to scratches down her side. The Grrrl of Steel moaned with the sensation. He was ready.

With a single touch the clips of Robin’s body armor flew open. Connie’s tactile telekinesis projected through his body. Cumbersome attire flew to the farthest corners of the room. Tim lay sprawled on the bed in only his underclothes, offering the Grrrl of Steel access to his body.

A coy grin flashed as she moved down the length of him, never once breaking eye contact. Connie’s thumbs flirted with the band of Tim’s jockey shorts, prompting him to release a nervous grasp. She relished every moment of this new experience, and the million turns across Robin’s face.

His cock sprung free. It was hard and aching with its purple head stretching toward the sky. One touch might have been enough to send him over the edge, so Connie made sure to be gentle. Her lips tasted sweat and flesh as she planted kisses along his shaft. Delicate fingers ran up and down to tease the pulsing muscle.

Tim moaned and clutched the sheets. His face contorted in agony and ecstasy.

‘Let me do all the work,’ Connie purred.

The Boy Wonder nodded emphatically and let go of the sheets. His fingers wrapped in Connie’s black hair. He guided her, not forced her, to the pulsing head she had gone down to seek. When her tongue swirled around him it came with a burst of sensation. Arousal welled inside of Tim’s abdomen, like a storm knocking against a dam wall.

Connie’s fingers gripped his cock and slid up and down in time with her lover’s breathing. She slurped and she worked with the enthusiasm of girls she’d seen on the internet. It was a first for Tim as it was for her, and nothing could hold her back. Soon she released her grip, and gulped as her throat took him. Connie held her breath and went down so far that his wiry public hair tickled her nose.

His body tensed. ‘I’m going to-’

Supergrrrl pulled back and smiled. ‘Cum for me.’

And he did. For the first time Robin shared this part of himself with another. A viscous rope of semen flew into the cave between Connie’s lips. Then another, followed by the slow dribble she squeezed from his cock.

Connie considered the taste on her tongue, and strange though it was she remained thankful for it. Her sparkling blue eyes beamed at Robin and she swallowed.

Tim caught his breath. ‘That,’ he said, ‘is hot.’

‘Two words, Boy Wonder,’ she said. Connie ascended the length of his body until they were face to face. Her dangling breasts burned as she pressed into Robin’s chest. He didn’t resist when her lips met his and pried them apart, sharing the taste of what she had received. He blinked, she giggled. ‘Pineapple juice.’

Tim smirked. Pineapple juice, of course. If girls were going to drink his cum the least he could do was sweeten the deal for them.

‘Yes, ma’am!’

With renewed enthusiasm Tim guided Connie over him and leaned into her chest. He lapped at her breasts, taking greedy mouthfuls of the soft, warm flesh. Goose pimples ran down the Grrrl of Steel’s arms. She pulled him closer, and guided his mouth toward her nipple.

It was a new sensation. His feminine transformation enhanced the experience a hundred fold. Tim flicked his tongue on the points of her swollen chest. Nothing that ever ached did so in such a delicious way.

‘Are you sure you’ve never done this before?’ she teased.

Robin clasped her thighs and pulled. Supergrrrl went crashing into the mattress with a delighted squeal. The Boy Wonder pressed between her legs and went on a journey of his own, moving down, down, down. Kisses and scratches marked the trail to Connie’s arousal. They ran down her ribs, the dip of her stomach, and to the curve of her hip. It wasn’t until lifting her skirt that Tim had reason to pause.

Connie lifted her head. ‘What is it?’

‘You, uh…’ Robin stared between her legs with the same cool, clinical gaze he’d entered with. Words failed him. ‘The pink kryptonite…’

Connie blushed. ‘Yeah. It missed a spot.’

Robin assumed the pink kryponite meant a complete transformation. Such things were not alien to his experience, after all. Yet he remained surprised, confused, by the bulge in Connie’s white cotton panties.

‘That’s not a turn off, is it?’

Tim shook his head. ‘I… I-I don’t know.’

‘It’s just a piece of skin,’ she explained. ‘Not like it was before. It’s smaller now, and doesn’t even get hard. In a weird way it’s as girl-like as the rest of this body.’

The Boy Wonder grimaced at this newfound knowledge. Logic made backflips through this new avenue of reality. Batman had taught him much about biology and reproduction. He'd also offered a few insights on the shapes human sexuality could take. But at no point did Tim expect to navigate such a situation first hand.

Connie stroked his hair. ‘Do you want to stop?’

Tim leaned closer. Though face to face with a panty-clad penis it remained an entirely feminine organ. Despite all reason it was at home on Connie’s female shape, and it was no less enticing than the rest of her.

A smile broke across his face. ‘I can’t believe I’m saying this, but… no, I don’t want to stop.’

Somewhere between curiosity and lust Tim found the nerve to slide her underwear down. Connie’s lazy dick hung to one side. Her skin held her tiny balls close to her body. The flesh was soft in his fingers, almost silky. The more he touched, the greater the urge to place it in his mouth.

It wasn’t an aggressive organ, not at all like he imagined most cocks to be. Instead it was a lazy treat for him to slurp on. Tender, with a musky smell not like his own. As Tim swallowed to its base it only fit half his mouth; not that he was complaining. Connie hummed and ran her nails through his hair like he had in her position.

‘You are so beautiful with a dick in your mouth,’ she said.

Tim’s chest swelled with pride. So long as she was enjoying herself he need not feel guilty enjoying himself. Gay, straight, none of that mattered in the company of his beautiful lover. He lapped on the Grrrl of Steel, rolling his tongue around. He smiled at her body’s half-hearted attempts to become erect.

‘That feels amazing,’ Connie hummed, ‘but we should try something else.’

The limp, tiny organ fell from the Boy Wonder’s pouting lips. Had he done something wrong? Supergrrrl stroked his cheek and lifted his chin with a finger.

‘I want you inside me,’ she said.

With those words Tim was hard again.

‘You mean… anal?’

‘I have lube,’ Supergrrrl said. ‘Haven’t you ever wanted to try it?’

He shrugged. ‘I guess I’ve never thought about it.’

‘And here I thought Superman was the boy scout,’ Connie teased.

She sat on her knees to remove her skirt. Tim drank in the sight of Connie, naked save for the fishnet stockings gripping her lower thighs. He followed when she guided him upright. With an assuring smile she placed a tube in his hand and crawled onto all fours.

‘Wh-what do I do?’ Tim asked.

Connie rolled her eyes. ‘Jeez, Rob. You squeeze the lube out, rub it around my hole, use your fingers to loosen me up a bit-’

‘And then stick it in,’ he said. ‘Have you ever done this before?’

The Grrrl of Steel pursed her lips. ‘Nope. Now do it before I chicken out.’

Even she was nervous. Taking it in the ass? Once that might have been a joke, but now there was a need - a need that superseded trepidation. Besides, the Grrrl of Steel had never run from a challenge before.

The cool, viscous liquid dribbled between her cheeks, sending goosebumps along her back. Connie whimpered when fingers pressed into her. They circled her fleshy ring and probed it for resistance. Instinctively she winced, but eased into the sensation. In no time at all the Boy Wonder’s touch warmed to her.

‘Is that okay?’ he asked.

‘Don’t stop,’ Connie said.

His fingers pressed with new confidence and curled against her insides. A tidal wave like she’d never felt before rolled through the Grrrl of Steel. Soon she was swaying forward and back in time with her lover’s movements.

‘More,’ she begged. Wasn’t this supposed to hurt? It was then that Connie learned that she was an anal fiend, a natural bottom.

Tim removed his fingers, prompting a whine from Connie. Now she was empty, but not for much longer. Her legs parted wide, and her hips pressed back, ready for the action to continue. The Boy Wonder’s prick poked her and searched up and down. Finally he found her entrance, and slipped inside to the amazement of both.

‘You’re so hot,’ Tim gasped.

‘You’re so big,’ Connie shuddered. She clutched the sheet and froze to accommodate his size. The Boy Wonder seemed to pulse inside her. All her thought, all her arousal fixated between her hips. For the first time a cock stretched her ass and pressed her swollen prostate.

‘But you’re okay,’ Tim said.

Connie nodded, lost somewhere between delirium and joy. After drawing some controlled breaths she encouraged him to start thrusting. Already sweat was dripping from her brow. Black curls became a wet hot mess clinging to her face.

More than sex, the two heroes fucked, like slaves to their animal urges. For all their careers fighting crime it was the most adult thing they had ever done. Such an experience revealed new depths of pleasure neither had known before.

Tim grasped Connie’s hips and stared at her smooth shoulders gyrating with him. To see her head thrown back, with desperate gasps escaping, was enough to send him to the edge.

‘I’m ready to cum when you are,’ he said.

Connie moaned. ‘You can control it?’

‘For a little bit, yeah.’

She threw herself into overdrive, grinding against the cock like a woman possessed. The Grrrl of Steel guided him to ram her button - the secret spot inside that men feared for some reason. It swelled and it screamed and it demanded pressure, over and over until the tidal wave grew too high. She felt it rise until her body lost control.

Ripples coursed through Connie's body from head to toe. Words escaped her. She could barely mutter, ‘I’m cumming!’ It was an orgasm like none she’d ever experienced, but no doubt an orgasm.

It flew by her notice when Tim came inside her. She only felt the sudden absence of him when he softened and fell out of her.

The pair collapsed onto the mattress, burning with sweat, one curled around the other. Tim lifted her hair and kissed the back of Connie’s neck. She pulled his arm around her waist and made the most of his touch. Every movement was electric. It was some minutes before the waves settled.

‘That,’ she said, ‘was fucking. Incredible.’

Tim hummed in her ear with a satisfied grin. ‘Do you really have to go back to being “Superboy”?’

The Grrrl of Steel rolled over and rested her head against Tim’s arm. She smiled into his sparkling green eyes, and was for the moment lost.

‘Maybe,’ she said, ‘but I won’t say no if you want to convince me otherwise.’

Their lips found each other again, and the two heroes lingered in the afterglow. Even if it wasn’t meant to last the moment was perfect.


End file.
